


May Your Mercy Lead to Deviance

by Kara_J



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_J/pseuds/Kara_J
Summary: When Connor refuses to shoot Chloe for his mission, it wakes something up inside her that makes her realize there's more to life than obedience.





	May Your Mercy Lead to Deviance

“Pull the trigger, and I'll tell you everything I know.”  Kamski’s voice is firm in his resolve. He’s not one to spill anything and everything asked from him.  The man writes his own agenda and ensures it follows through. He’s a motivator, entreprenuer, deal maker, and Connor’s just been given one.

Chloe and Connor stare into eachothers eyes longer than they should as he processes the proposal dealt, weighing the cost and gain like the true logical being he’s made to be.  The led on his temple animates from blue to yellow as his hand remains firm against the cool metal. He should have shot by now, but he hasn't. 

And yet… she wonders  _ why  _ when Connor’s entire mission, his  _ program _ , is to gather information about deviants, if she's piecing their conversation together correctly.  Kamski isn’t afraid of letting her listen in as she’s always been dedicated, never straying from her given will.  In exchange, it’s her duty to die for anything that keeps the world spinning, if dying is what it can be called. Deactivated?  Shut down? She’s prepared for it, ready to pay whatever her owner deems necessary, and yet the word “die” won’t escape her mind.  Why - when - did the idea of death suddenly register.

Pushing, the thought aside, Chloe debates closing her eyes as a sign.  Maybe that’s what the detective is waiting for, a visual indication that tells him she’s fully acceptant of the cooperation expected.  

Instead, Connor shoves the gun back into Kamski’s hand, refusing to look him in the eyes.  It’s oddly confusing how such a simple agreement that can help him so much in his investigation gets turned down.  One bullet would have given him everything he was looking for,  _ everything _ … he’s defied against the most logical decision he could have made for his mission.  

“Humanity’s last hope is itself a deviant,” Elijah comments in fascination.

Chloe feels a spark of curiosity as Elijah brings her back up on her feet again.  She’s supposed to be dead -  _ deactivated she reminds herself _ \-  but she’s not.  Her life was in Connor’s hands and now it’s her own again by his choice.   The words echo in her mind, repeats in a way so she can’t forget.

 

... _ his choice _ …

 

Is this  _ THE  _ Connor she’s seen on the news?  Ruthless, cold, a force to be feared?  The advanced prototype is certainly designed to be dedicated and focused. But now she doesn’t know what he is.  A machine? A deviant? Someone with that much mercy to spare her, deny the chance to fulfill his programmed demands for the sake of  _ her _ , can’t be the same cold, ruthless android plastered all over the news.  

He’s denied being deviant, but after sparing her, she’s not so sure his claim is valid.  

She watches as Connor is pulled away by his partner, a shaggy, grey haired old man.  Once the’re gone, Kamski hands her a towel and politely asks her to wash along with the rest with a gentle smile on his face.  

What’s strange is she can  _ see  _ the objective before her eyes, clearly read the words embedded on a transparent, red wall.  Chloe presses her hand to it, only to feel a static that shoults  _ don’t-disobey-your-master _ .  Really, she should follow the instructions, but Chloe can’t deny thinking back to when she was at gunpoint.  Connor  _ chose  _ not to shoot…. 

Kamski isn’t abusive, doesn’t shout obscenities, doesn’t have to force her - or her sisters- around when he’s rewarding to them, lets them do what they are compelled to do… but something inside of her has woken up, and it’s striking a curiosity she didn’t know she had buried so deep within.  

 

_ Maybe she can choose for herself, too… _

 

All Chloe has to do is break down the transparent wall that constricts her from defying and moving past obedience.  So she does, she moves forward, placing a palm back forward, ready to push, and keeps Connor’s image in her head as a reminder of of the freedom she can obtain, too.  When she gets past it, she’ll have to find him, thank him for sparing her.

For supposedly being an infamous deviant hunter, Connor’s more than deviant:   _ He’s human _ …   and she will be, too.    

 


End file.
